This invention relates to a car stereo set.
Generally, in a prior art car stereo set, a tape recorder mechanism is installed in the dashboard or front console box of a car, and a pair of speakers are disposed on the rear parcel tray. With such conventional arrangement, only a person sitting on a front seat can perform all the operations including the volume, tone, and balance adjustments as well as the cassette replacement, while a person sitting on the rear seat cannot perform any of these operations because it is difficult for him even to touch the tape recorder mechanism. As a result, the person on the rear seat cannot enjoy his desired music from a magnetic tape under the optimum conditions. Accordingly, a driver on a front seat must operate the tape recorder mechanism in advance or under instructions from the person on the rear seat. Thus, the driver will possibly become careless in driving and besides find it difficult to catch the fancy of the person behind him.
Moreover, the interior of cars tends to be narrowed or degenerated in amenity due to the reduction of car bodies in size and weight, conversion to electronic equipment, measures to counter car crashes, installation of telephone, television, car cooler and other provisions, etc. The dashboard and console box occupy the most precious space in a car, so that location of the tape recorder mechanism of the car stereo set in such space will make it hard to realize the aforesaid reduction of size and weight, installation of telephone, etc. Generally, a tuner and other related components (tuning indicator, control unit, etc.) of a car radio mechanism are provided inside the dashboard or front console box of a car as well as the tape recorder mechanism. Therefore, the car radio mechanism shares its drawbacks in common with the tape recorder mechanism.
Unless originally provided as integrated parts, moreover, a car stereo set is purchased simultaneously with or after the purchase of cars to be furnished therewith. Considering the complexity of the electric wiring for the car stereo sets, most users give up the idea of mounting the sets in their cars for themselves, and entrust the sellers with the installation at their own expense. With the spread of component-type car stereo sets, users have recently developed a tendency to purchase and set up decks, amplifiers, tuners, graphic equalizers, etc. independently. This tendency augments the complexity of the electric wiring, further complicating the users' installation.
Conventionally, a prior art car stereo set is fixed in a car, and cannot be attached and detached with ease. However, such car stereo set is limited to use inside the car, and is never used by a person outside the car or in the open air. Presently, car stereo sets are increasing in price as well as quality due to the tendency toward the conversion to the car-component or car-audio system. Thus, users are obliged to defray increased expenses for system components for indoor use and stereo radio-cassettes for outdoor use. This is attributable to a fact that the prior art car stereo sets have a narrow range of applications; they are used only inside the cars and are never used in combination with indoor-use system components or outdoor-use stereo radio-cassettes.